


Вариант нормы

by Oblako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Wolverines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая зарисовка про дорогу до пересечения и после.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вариант нормы

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, Сэму 14, Дину 24. Изменения географии и биографий намерены.  
> написано на Spn Reverse Bang 2012  
> http://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p174510110.htm

Всё в порядке у Дина Винчестера.  
Всё нормально и даже лучше – звенят в стакане кубики льда.  
Бильярд сегодня пошел на отлично, денег теперь хватит не только на еду и жильё, можно обновить запас патронов.  
Патронов...  
Только нужны ли они ему сейчас. Теперь.  
Всё в порядке.  
В порядке.  
Только опять унылые серые крылья испортили сон. Серые крылья, и не разглядеть лица. Тварь, должно быть. Гореть бы ей... где положено. Тварь, которую Дин ещё не вычислил.  
Да.  
Ласково звенит выпивка.  
А ведь сегодня годовщина. Двадцать лет. Двадцать долгих, чудовищных лет, а он не может даже выпить с Джоном, просто посидеть и выпить с, мать его, Джоном, давно уже чаще напарником, чем отцом. Не может его видеть. Оставил третьего дня сообщение. Через Бобби. Что всё в порядке. Чтобы не искал.  
В порядке.  
И месть, конечно, правильная штука, хорошая, никто не собирается кривить душой. Только теперь-то – что? Когда жизнь – выжженная земля. Когда вместо «соберись, Дин», «у нас дело, Дин», «мать и брат, Дин» - это странное «Дин, подумай, чего ты хочешь». Думать не хочется. Отец понимает... и не понимает ни черта. Джон думает, что у Дина есть выбор. Дин думает, что такими темпами у него не останется совсем ничего.  
Дин не хочет думать. Он едет куда глаза глядят. На той неделе поджарил пару трупоедов. Плёвое дело. Позавчера упокоил злобного духа. Рутина.  
Рутина. Бар. Выпивка.  
«Хей, милая», и фирменный взгляд из-под ресниц – гляди ж ты, срабатывает... Не то, чтобы сегодня было настроение. Просто на секунду почувствовать себя живым.  
В порядке.  
Забыться.  
Выбраться отсюда и лечь спать.  
  
  
  
Утро добрым не бывает по определению.  
Но бутылка пива, добрый бургер и доступ в мировую паутину делают это утро вполне переносимым. Одинаково привычно: почистить зубы и проверить новости.  
Не то, чтобы Дин был фанатом современных технологий, но просыпающийся под пальцами ноутбук, очевидно, куда удобней архивов и библиотек. Особенно если знать кое-какие фокусы...  
Эш, вне всякого сомнения, странный дядька. Повёрнутый на всю голову, да только в правильную для охотника сторону. Поисковые системы, которые он создаёт, несказанно облегчают жизнь, складывая время, географию, погоду и Бог знает что ещё, выстраивая разрозненные факты в предположения и закономерности. Главное – не лениться и скармливать системе данные.  
Вот и сейчас – предположительно. Периодичность, радиус, характер происшествий, с учетом погоды и лунных циклов.  
Предположительно – оборотень.  
Пока не больше сорока процентов. Мало? Хорошо бы потолковать с кем-нибудь из лесничества...  
С одной стороны – не то дело, за которое берутся в одиночку. Слишком сильные, хитрые, непредсказуемые, хоть в паре, хоть без. С другой стороны, почему нет? Осмотреться, навести справки, удостовериться. А уж потом звонить Джону.  
Джон...  
Ладно, не зависать. Можно же позвонить Бобби. Что бы там не думалось на счет охоты в целом, очень хотелось посмотреть на оборотня. В прошлый раз...  
  
  
  
\- И что, они правда превращаются в волков?  
Дину одиннадцать, и они мчатся на север Висконсина. Звонил дядя Руфус, сказал, что это точно оборотень. Дядя Бобби тоже в пути, скоро они встретятся, и будет немного страшно и очень, очень интересно.  
\- Да, - говорит Джон, улыбаясь интересу сына, - в полнолуние. Плюс-минус день-другой.  
Дин слушает и запоминает. Дин – хороший охотник. А будет – лучшим.  
Оборотень – это какая-то химия. Попадёт в кровь со слюной или кровью уже заразившегося – и всё. Растворится, вплавится в тело, изменяя его. И внутри обнаруживается место для Зверя.  
В каждом человеке есть естественная агрессия. И она становится началом. Инстинкты, желания, жестокость – так естественно. Отрава даёт силу, ловкость, чутьё. Всё, чтобы скрытое вышло на поверхность. Плюс кое-что от себя. Перевоплощение в полнолуние. Стремление найти себе пару – обычно старший-младший. Стремление продолжить цепочку.  
В безлунные ночи, или даже днём, опытный оборотень всё равно способен немного изменять своё тело, превращая руки и зубы в опасное оружие.  
Тот, кто превратился недавно, может без присмотра старшего начать делать глупости – ощущение силы пьянит, хочется отомстить всем обидчикам, взять желаемое. Таких легче выследить, легче выманить и отвлечь. Умные же оборотни могут таиться десятки лет, хитрить, подставлять, заметать следы. Таких тварей ловить сложно, но нужно, очень нужно, понимаешь, Дин?  
\- А как их убить?  
Есть специальное заговоренное железо. Или, что проще, серебро – в сердце. Можно ещё снести голову. И обязательно потом сжечь. На всякий случай.  
Зверь боится серебра. Сомневаешься – приложи к коже хотя бы и ложку.  
Правда, книги говорят, что некоторые оборотни могут подавить Зверя, спрятать так глубоко, что способны даже выдержать порез от серебряного ножа, но никто из ныне живущих охотников таких не встречал.  
\- А если Зверь спрятан, он не может заставить человека убивать?  
\- Книги говорят, что не может.  
\- А это значит, что нам тоже не нужно его убивать?  
\- Послушай... Пойми, Дин. Такой человек уже проклят. Да, пока Зверь спрятан, я не отличу оборотня от человека. Но как только я увижу малейший признак, я убью, не задумываясь. Это моя работа. Ты понимаешь?  
\- Да... Кажется, да.  
  
Они оставляют Дина в машине, но револьвер с серебряными пулями приятно холодит пальцы. Дин – вариант отхода. Он держит двигатель прогретым и прислушивается к шорохам. Уже почти светлеет, когда они возвращаются. Точнее, приходит Джон и берёт Дина с собой, к костру, который уже развели дядя Бобби и дядя Руфус. Костёр большой, в огне видны очертания двух тел. Дин смотрит на искры и думает, живёт ли в Америке хоть один оборотень, усмиривший своё проклятие. Оборотень, о котором они никогда не узнают.  
  
  
  
Нью Сеон. Маленький городишко, затерявшийся в лесу.  
Отличное место для таких тварей.  
  
Солнечный день клонится к вечеру, но для бара ещё рановато.  
А вот и автомастерская. Ну что, малышка, пойдём, соберём сплетен?  
\- Добрый день. – Коренастый мужчина средних лет в сером комбинезоне. Видно, сегодня работы не много. – Отличная машина.  
\- Я знаю. – Неплохо, шансы разговориться растут.  
\- Чем могу помочь?  
\- Нужно моей детке масло поменять.  
\- Сделаем...  
  
А когда работы нет, какой же механик откажется от бутылочки холодного пива, да ещё на халяву?  
\- Я Джек. – Очередное имя на кредитке.  
\- Я Фрэнк. – Рукопожатие. Хорошо иногда посидеть вот так на солнышке, с пивком... – Едете мимо?  
\- Я... в отпуске. Ищу хорошее место, где поохотиться. Осмотрюсь, может и у вас остановлюсь пока.  
\- Это можно, охота у нас хорошая.  
Тихая пауза ленивого разговора. Минуты спокойствия. Хорошо...  
\- А это у вас, я слышал, уже троих за месяц загрызли? То ли волки, то ли собаки...  
Фрэнк косится неодобрительно, но сплетни – такие сплетни. Дин действительно слышал эту историю в закусочной по дороге.  
\- Да, у нас. Шериф рвёт и мечет.  
\- Страшное дело...  
Ветер шуршит в кустах у дороги, поднимает пыль. Вечер будет тёплый.  
\- А знаешь, - Фрэнк заговорщески пододвигается ближе, - я тебе скажу, совсем не волки это.  
\- Да? – Подыгрывает Дин, наклоняясь. – А кто тогда?  
\- Собаки. Да только не обычные собаки, точно тебе говорю.  
\- Не обычные? А какие?  
Фрэнк улыбается, будто знает большую тайну. Делает глоток из бутылки.  
\- А вот такие. Шериф не просто так рвёт и мечет, а потому что сделать ничего не может. У нас тут на севере, - тычок куда-то за спину, - строили когда-то фабрику. Строили, строили, да не достроили, одни коробки бетонные стоят. Так вот, говорят, там сейчас кое-кто собак разводит. И то не просто собаки, а настоящие страшилища. Улучшают их там, тренируют, а теперь вот к полевым испытаниям перешли.  
\- А шериф? – Подогревает Дин.  
\- А шерифу этого человека достать – руки коротки. Вот он и делает вид, будто не знает ничего, будто фабрики не существует вовсе. Ищет что-то в лесу, ищет... Да только что там найти можно, когда этого там нет. Вот так вот.  
Дин восторгается историей ещё некоторое время, выспрашивает дорогу к мотелю и прощается с Фрэнком.  
Очередная городская легенда. Но раз уж приехал проверять, можно начать с этого. Стая бродячих собак на заброшенной фабрике – звучит правдоподобно.  
  
Уже смеркается, когда Дин подъезжает к заросшим воротам. Створки приоткрыты – здесь наверняка любит шариться шальная молодёжь. Хотя, с тех пор, как появилась стая, сюда, наверное, не суются. А может, стаи вовсе нет... Ладно, сейчас разберёмся.  
Что же взять? Кольт с серебром – под куртку, на всякий случай. Против собак – ружьё, горсть патронов в карман. Всё, поехали.  
Дин уже заходит на территорию, когда слышит крик. Потом ещё, но, кажется, кричит один человек. «Помогите...» - слышится от длинных приземистых зданий, и Дин перехватывает оружие.  
  
  
  
Огонь.  
Сжечь, не оставить следов, но слишком ярко и гарь забивает нос.  
Сжечь, проверить, зачистить, следов не оставить.  
Бежать.  
Бежать отсюда, быстрее, быстрее, так ярко и так оглушительно.  
Лес. Деревья кругом, и кругом голова, и прелый запах, и солнце сквозь листья. Или это только кажется?  
Бежать. Сознание ускользает, и снова мягкая земля под пальцами, и запах – земли и воды. Бежать, бежать от огня, бежать вперёд, давясь слишком густым и свежим воздухом.  
Бежать... Куда?  
Куда-то вперёд, куда-то бежать, бежать непременно, тянет и дразнит едва различимое.  
Лес, везде лес, шершавые стволы, хрустящие ветки... Прямо, но криво, кругами, а может петлями, ведь уже ближе, ближе, нужно туда... Солнце встало, и село, и встало снова, или это просто кошмарный сон, потому что...  
\- Дин... – откуда-то издалека.  
\- Дин... – смутно знакомый голос.  
\- Дин... – и серые крылья, серые крылья, которые могут сиять так, что от них слепнешь, но они серые, серые на полнеба, и...  
\- Дин! – прямо над ухом, прямо внутри головы, но это уже здесь.  
Он пришёл.  
Здесь то, что тянуло, то, за чем он бежал через зелёный туман.  
Пещера.  
  
Пыльный полумрак ничуть не лучше лесного наваждения, но зрение странным образом проясняется. И больше. Запахи и звуки делают картину чётче.  
Сумка. Откуда сумка – хороший вопрос, но он подождёт немного у входа, потому что в груди пружиной скручивает ощущение опасности. Тихо.  
Там, у дальней стены – человек. Маленький человек. Мальчик. Дышит, но не в сознании.  
Шелест каменной крошки. Где же угроза? Странный нарост стекает со стены, преображаясь в нечто уродливо-человекообразное. Снова сжимает внутри.  
Удильщик. Выбирает жертву, приманивает запахом, парализует, накачивает консервантом, медленно выпивает кровь. Редко меняет место, поэтому системой Эша обнаруживается на ура, почти всех уже вывели. Остались самые умные. Вот как этот. И что делать?  
Очень крепкая кожа, нужно бить в голову, пока не пробьешь, потом порубить на куски и сжечь. Да только где сейчас то оружие?  
\- Пррришёл? – Скрипит между тем тварь, и нет времени удивляться. – На кррровь пришёл? Конешшшшно... Особенная кровь, вкуссссная... Уходи, зверёнышшш. Моя добыча, не заберрёшшшь...  
Каменная клешня чиркает о стену, высекая искры. Удильщик начинает медленно наступать. И это всё. С голыми руками – верная смерть. Но страх так и не приходит.  
Приходит туман. Всё как-то расширяется, но становится ближе. Тварь готовится к прыжку, замахивается... И не успевает, не успевает, сипя и булькая кровью через дыру в груди, а руки – чьи руки? – уже сносят полгорла, уродливая голова закручивается, и тварь падает, дёргаясь в конвульсиях. Туман пульсирует, держа ритм бухающего в груди сердца, ноги подкашиваются, и этого просто слишком много, слишком много на сегодня...  
  
  
  
 _Около суток назад._  
  
Там не было собак. И не было людей.  
Пустые залы, в которые Дин заглядывал один за другим.  
А в этом зале – какие-то стеллажи. Тень на тени, ружьё наготове. Еле слышный скрип пыли под сапогами и... всхлип? Где-то совсем рядом.  
Пара шагов, и за ближайшим рядом конструкций Дин увидел его. Ребенок. Может, лет десяти. Руки и ноги связаны. Он тихо всхлипывал и шмыгал носом, но где же уроды, которые его здесь оставили? Вокруг было так тихо. Рискнуть?  
\- Эээй, - как далеко, интересно, здесь слышен шепот. Маленькая фигурка дернулась и затихла.  
\- Эй, я сейчас вытащу тебя отсюда.  
Дин присел рядом, быстро надрезая верёвки. Снова подхватил ружьё, распутывая витки одной рукой. Всё ещё тихо.  
\- Попробуем встать. Сможешь?  
Ребёнок – мальчик – кивнул, стягивая тряпку, закрывающую рот.  
\- Он где-то здесь.  
\- Тише, тише. Этот «он» - он один?  
\- Кажется, да.  
\- Ты видел только одного?  
\- Да.  
Дин всматривался в темноту, не опуская ружья. Мальчишка держался на ногах довольно уверенно. Пока всё складывалось удачно. Ведь так?  
\- А вот и наш умник. – Ну конечно. Стоило только понадеяться.  
Голос терялся среди металла, но кто бы там ни был, он, кажется, был довольно далеко в стороне, противоположной от двери. Нужно было решать, и быстро.  
\- Ты знаешь, где выход? – Зашептал Дин прямо в ухо прилипшего к нему ребёнка. Тот кивнул. – Сейчас я дам тебе телефон, и ты побежишь, очень быстро побежишь на улицу и за ворота, а там вызовешь копов. Понятно?  
Мальчик вцепился было в куртку, но потом снова кивнул. И Дин всучил ему телефон. Топнул пару раз, заглушая скрип маленьких кроссовок.  
\- Ну, где ты там, выходи! – Теперь можно было отвлекать внимание на себя. В крайнем случае, дожидаться прибытия кавалерии. Дин медленно двигался вдоль ряда, но неверные тени ничем не выдавали присутствие другого человека.  
\- Так не терпится умереть... Джек? Или как там тебя? – Голос был ближе и намного левее, чем ожидалось. Дин всматривался в полумрак. Впереди коридор пересекался с поперечным.  
\- Приехал тут весь такой из себя. Думаешь, здесь дураки наивные? – Говорящий приближался, даже не таился, были слышны шаги. – Весь пропах заговорённым оружием. Серебро, медь и чистое железо. Тоже мне охотничек. Уж я-то, будь спокоен, отличу охотника от Охотника. Только сам ты дурак, Джек. Что ты собрался здесь делать с этой пукалкой?  
Теперь, дойдя до соседних перекрёстков, они видели друг друга. Фрэнк – механик из автомастерской. Спокойный и без оружия, он ухмылялся. Дин понимал, что это значит. И всё ещё было под контролем, кольт ещё ждал под курткой, вот только...  
\- У него серебро с собой.  
И это уже было невероятно, настолько невероятно, что Дин повернулся всем телом, направив винтовку на голос. Детский голос. Мальчишка – сколько же ему, десять? одиннадцать? – стоял на другом перекрёстке, крутил в руках динов ножик, и глаза его слегка светились, и челюсть немного неестественно... Хотя это всё могло быть игрой теней.  
Могло?  
Нет.  
А значит, это было время для оружия.  
Выстрел винтовки и рёв «Нет!» прогремели одновременно. Грудь ребёнка – твари! – разворотило, маленькое тело отбросило назад. Кольт прыгнул в руку сам, первый выстрел был на звук и мимо, второй задел, но не критично, возможно в руку. Фрэнк скрылся за стеллажами, Дин перебежал через коридор и присел в тени. Патронов мало, и он – один на один с очень сильной тварью. Единственный шанс – увидеть и выстрелить точно. Несколько непереносимых секунд тишины.  
Шорох сверху. «Убью!» Перекат. Отбросить своё тело как можно дальше, развернуться... Искаженная морда, замах лапы, и это очень, действительно очень страшно...  
Но оружие. Выстрел, выстрел – оба в голову. И ещё один – в сердце, пока туша раскачивается и медленно оседает на пол.  
Вот так.  
Вот так.  
Дин поднимался очень медленно, как во сне. Растирал лицо левой рукой, в правой всё ещё сжимая кольт. Нужно было что-то делать, пока не приехали копы. А копы приедут, потому что... Стоп, ведь копы не приедут, потому что...  
Забытый щенок был ещё не мёртв.  
Инстинкт – передать проклятье.  
Щенок был не мёртв, а нож был слишком острым. Он так легко разрезал ткань брюк, когда мальчишка нанёс удар. Слишком быстро для Дина, находящегося почти в шоке. Удар, и целая пригоршня крови. И последняя серебряная пуля, летящая в ещё бьющееся сердце.  
  
Джон как-то сказал, что каждый охотник рано или поздно совершает свою ошибку. Можно – и нужно – быть очень внимательным, чтобы это не случилось слишком рано. Но наивно надеяться, что этого не будет никогда. Такая уж у охотников жизнь.  
Дин редко размышлял о таких очевидных вещах.  
Но в тот момент, когда он осознал, что означает маленькая окровавленная рука, прижимающая его рану, он понял. Похоже, это была та самая ошибка Дина Винчестера.  
  
Дальше Дин помнил очень смутно.  
Он собирал ветки для костра. Оттирал руки какой-то тряпкой. Собирал сумку – зачем он собирал сумку?  
Потом смотрел на огонь.  
И всё.  
И лес.  
  
  
  
 _Сейчас._  
  
Сэм приходит в себя, когда Дин отмывает руки в ручье неподалёку, поэтому тот не слышит бессознательное тихое «Дииин», еле слышное в тишине пещеры. Дин не слышит, а Сэм ему не расскажет, потому что сам этого не помнит.  
  
В сумке, помимо всего прочего, обнаруживается большой нож. С его помощью Дин разделяет тело удильщика на несколько кусков. После этого приходится долго отмываться в ручье, и когда Дин возвращается, парень у стены уже приходит в себя. Точнее, трёт глаза и пытается понять, что это такое лежит на середине пещеры. Помимо того, что раньше было удильщиком, там ещё несколько сухих веток.  
\- Привет, - говорит Дин, пряча нож в сумку и доставая бутылку с жидкостью для розжига и спички. – Я Дин.  
\- Где я? – спрашивает парень, и «что здесь происходит?» читается в его глазах.  
Дин садится рядом. Противная часть работы: говорить, что то, что хотелось бы считать страшным сном – самая настоящая реальность.  
\- Ты в пещере, и эта тварь тебя чуть не сожрала. А я её убил. Не вставай пока, скоро яд выветрится. Мне нужно зажечь огонь, хорошо?  
Парень медленно кивает, и Дин выливает почти всю бутылку, прежде чем зажечь спичку.  
Удильщик не пахнет палёным мясом, скорее какими-то травами, дым вытягивает в щель где-то наверху, поэтому в пещере почти комфортно, учитывая обстоятельства. Дин устраивается у стены. Всё равно уже практически ночь, прежде чем куда-то идти нужно дождаться утра.  
\- Я Сэм – отмирает наконец парень.  
\- Хорошо. Воды хочешь?  
Сэм кивает, и Дин передаёт ему фляжку. Костёр тихо щелкает, и на стенах пещеры пляшут тени.  
\- Что это... такое? Было.  
Вопросы – это неплохо. Лишь бы не истерика.  
\- Это удильщик. Что последнее ты помнишь?  
\- Я шёл. Мне нужно было куда-то идти, и я шёл, шёл... А потом – темнота. И ты.  
\- Отлично. Ты легко отделался. Некоторые забывают недели. А этот удильщик – он так и делает. Выбирает жертву, заманивает и выпивает кровь.  
Наверное, нужно было полегче. Но парень – Сэм – смотрит так, как будто пытается понять, уложить это всё в своей голове.  
\- Ага. Ясно. И ты?..  
\- А я его убил. И спас тебя.  
\- Точно. Понятно.  
Сэм пьёт ещё и смотрит на огонь.  
\- Значит, ты... что? Охотишься? На таких вот... удильщиков?  
Дин усмехается – парень определённо соображает.  
\- Ну да. И на всякое такое прочее.  
\- Прочее... Типа... вампиров?  
\- Любопытный, а? Да, типа вампиров, горгулий и призраков. А теперь давай сюда фляжку и попробуй поспать. Утром пойдём домой.  
Костёр пляшет, отгоняя ночной холод.  
\- Дин?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Расскажи ещё... пожалуйста.  
И Дин вдруг рассказывает.  
Про то, как Азазель и Аластар решили сделать его семью очередными пешками в своей игре, но жестоко просчитались. Про то, как погибли сначала мама, а потом Адам. Про то, как отец стал охотником и научил охотиться Дина. Про то, как они с друзьями-охотниками выследили демонов и, наконец, убили.  
Это была не такая уж длинная история. Пожалуй, похожая на сюжет какого-нибудь ужастика.  
Но в Сэме нет подозрения и неверия. Он говорит «мне жаль», и в этом – только сочувствие.  
Когда костёр догорает, уже достаточно светло для того, чтобы идти.  
  
  
  
\- Я, кажется, знаю, где мы. На той неделе мы ходили с классом в поход и проходили здесь. Город в той стороне.  
\- И как называется твой город?  
Если Сэм и удивляется, то виду не подает.  
\- Фокстаун.  
\- А Нью Сеон далеко?  
\- Милях в десяти на восток, это если по прямой. А хорошая дорога – только в объезд.  
\- Понятно.  
  
  
  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что правду о том, что было, не нужно никому рассказывать?  
\- А кто мне поверит-то?  
\- Даже родителям. Хорошо?  
\- Ладно, я понял, Дин.  
  
  
  
На дорожке перед домом, на который указывает Сэм, стоят мужчина и женщина. Женщина что-то сбивчиво объясняет, а мужчина гладит её по плечу, пытаясь успокоить.  
\- Мама, папа! – кричит Сэм и пускается бежать.  
Дин направляется за ним. Он как раз думает, что что-то в этом мужчине кажется ему смутно знакомым, когда тот поворачивается, и это – человек, которого Дин меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть.  
Джон Винчестер.  
\- Сэм, - охает женщина, обнимая сына.  
Дин подходит ближе.  
\- Сэм, где ты был? Ты меня так напугал. Третий день, Сэм, где ты был столько времени? Видишь, позвонила отцу. Я не знала, что и делать. Сэм, всё в порядке? Ты так меня напугал. Где же ты был, мальчик мой?  
\- Он заблудился в лесу, мэм. – Дин остановился и поставил сумку на землю. – Он был довольно далеко от города, когда я его нашел. На него почти напал волк, мне пришлось его застрелить. Но Сэм не ранен. Ему очень повезло, что я оказался рядом.  
\- Волк? Сэм, зачем ты пошел в лес? Ты знаешь, как я испугалась? О, Сэм...  
\- Поговорим? – Джон, конечно, не купился на волка. Но это не для женских ушей, и они отходят.  
\- Дин, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Вообще-то, я действительно мимо проходил. А там был удильщик. Я его убил и всё зачистил.  
\- Удильщик.  
\- Да. Немного южнее, в пещере. Потом покажу, если хочешь.  
\- Да нет, не надо. Я просто... – Джон потёр лоб и неуверенно улыбнулся. – Рад тебя видеть, сынок. Пойдём, я тебя познакомлю.  
Да уж. Но картина в голове Дина и так начинает складываться.  
\- Маргарет, послушай. Хочу тебя познакомить. Это мой сын, Дин.  
Сэм зыркает на Джона, потом на Дина. Тоже складывает два и два.  
\- Дин, это Маргарет. А это – твой брат Сэм. Жаль, что приходится знакомиться при таких обстоятельствах.  
Маргарет улыбается почти сразу.  
\- А пойдёмте все в дом.  
Она милая. Дин даже рад за них с Джоном. И Сэм. Надо же, у него теперь есть брат...  
У него теперь есть идея на счет будущего.  
Надо только утрясти детали.  
  
  
  
Дин уходит на рассвете, чтобы его никто не провожал.  
По безлюдным улочкам добирается до окраины. Там уже открыта придорожная кафешка. Завтрак, пара бургеров с собой, и можно сворачивать в лес.  
Сегодня – полнолуние.  
  
Окровавленные, истерзанные лесом футболку и штаны пришлось сжечь, а второй смены одежды в сумке нет. Продвигаясь глубже в лес, Дин думает, нужно ли ему раздеться. Не было времени уточнить хоть что-нибудь про превращение. Как это будет?  
Кем Дин проснётся завтра?  
  
Уже темнеет, когда он решает остановиться.  
И понимает, что ему не холодно. Даже без куртки. И без футболки. И без сапог.  
Сапоги очень хорошие, жалко будет потерять или порвать.  
Дин делает метку на дереве, под которым прячет сумку.  
  
Луна ещё за горизонтом, но вот-вот появится, он чувствует.  
Думать больше некогда.  
Всё вдруг становится слишком контрастным, ненастоящим. Сейчас? А что будет сейчас?  
Лес начинает вращаться. Очень медленно, но от этого кружится голова. Уши закладывает, начинают ныть мышцы.  
Кажется, можно услышать, как капают секунды, хотя Дин едва успел сделать вдох. Значит, это бывает вот так? Ни боли, ни треска, ни рёва?  
Земля начинает уходить из-под ног. Тягуче, даже как-то лениво.  
"Что это? Что это?" - бьётся в голове, когда окончательно теряется фокус, и...  
  
\- Дин?  
\- Кас?  
Они стоят в середине «ничего», и Дин одет, а Кастиэль смотрит очень внимательно.  
\- Кас... что это?  
Воспоминания расслаиваются, наслаиваются, и очень хочется проснуться.  
\- Я немного не рассчитал.  
Как обычно, ничего не понятно. Ясно только, что всё опять в полной заднице. Да?  
\- Чего?  
\- Я хотел спрятать вас с Сэмом на некоторое время. Но теперь с трудом сам могу вас найти.  
\- Кас?  
Ангел смотрит, чуть наклонив голову.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мы с Сэмом застряли в чертовой параллельной вселенной?  
Ворох стоп-кадров, череда дней _вдвоём_. Агония Желтоглазого и отец, которого больше нет. И снова _вместе_ \- дальше и дальше.  
\- Да, это так. Но не волнуйся, скоро я вас вытащу.  
Папины друзья, общие враги. Месть и пустая дорога после. Оборотни и Сэм... Неужели это - Сэм?..  
\- Кас... Да меня уже сто раз могли убить. Сэма чуть не убили, если бы я не... Ты об этом подумал?  
Кажется, он действительно задумался.  
\- Вытаскивать вас из чужого рая будет действительно труднее...  
\- Это если предполагать, что ни один не отправится в ад, что...  
\- Дин. – Бесконечная серьёзность. – Постарайтесь не умирать. Я вас скоро вытащу.  
Ну конечно.  
Очень хочется проснуться, но для нового – старого – Дина это, похоже, нормальное состояние.  
\- Дин?.. Дин!..  
Голос тише, и росчерк серого крыла по небу.  
  
Утро.  
Заброшенная фабрика.  
Сумка. И сапоги.  
Есть ли смысл удивляться?  
  
Импала там, где он её оставил – под брезентом, между забором и здоровенным валуном.  
Можно отправляться.  
  
  
  
Бороться со Зверем оказалось... реально. Осторожность, здоровый пофигизм и серебряная монета на запястье – для контроля.  
Походы в лес «на охоту» раз в месяц. Зайцы, иногда олени. В Звере нет ненависти к людям, пока её нет в самом Дине.  
Всё не так страшно, если подумать.  
Работа в автомастерской, одобрение Джона, который опять далеко, снова в делах, и хорошо.  
И Сэм.  
Не задавленный, не покореженный Сэм, у которого всё впереди.  
Конечно, Дин учит его основам. Как обращаться с машиной, с оружием, с собственным телом. Но хоть Сэм и любит рассказы о всяких страшилищах, он не будет настоящим охотником. По крайней мере, не здесь.  
Пока не придёт Кастиэль.  
  
  
  
 _Два года спустя._  
  
Дин просыпается от стука в окно. Кто-то бросает камешки.  
Пистолет уже в руке, под окном – знакомая фигура.  
\- Сэм?  
\- Дин, открой.  
И голос такой, что ноги сами бегут вниз.  
\- Сэм, что случилось?  
\- Ох, Дин...  
Ему недавно исполнилось шестнадцать. Предсказуемо вымахал, дылда лохматая, а сейчас повис, обнимая, прижимая, как...  
\- Сэм?  
\- Дин, я видел Кастиэля.  
Ясно.  
\- Дин, я столько всего вспомнил... столько всего вспомнил, Дин...  
Сэм не может сдержать слёз, но Дин понимает.  
\- Я знаю, Сэмми. Я знаю.  
И снова всхлипы, и невнятное «Дин». Они уже на кухне, вода в стакане, а Сэм всё не отпускает, будто боится, что брат сейчас исчезнет, растает, как привидение, а может растает он сам. Памяти так много, слишком много, и это несправедливо, думает Дин, хотя какая тут может быть справедливость.  
  
Наконец, немного успокоившись, Сэм снова может говорить.  
\- Кас сказал, что связывался с тобой пару часов назад и скоро нас заберёт.  
\- Пару часов? Сэмми, это было на следующий день после того, как я тебя спас, помнишь?  
Сэм застывает, обдумывая услышанное.  
\- Но... тогда... что же будет?  
\- Не знаю. Закончишь школу. Поступишь куда-нибудь. Будем ждать.  
  
Они сидят в темноте.

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: ~Ri  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/1/8/4/21841/74193836.jpg  
> (картинка в маленьком масштабе. оригинал что-то затерялся)


End file.
